


Well hell that just happened

by psychotic_kitty



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_kitty/pseuds/psychotic_kitty
Summary: Read and you shall see this our town of smut-o-ween.





	Well hell that just happened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a certain twitter user who made me do this lol.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+certain+twitter+user+who+made+me+do+this+lol.).



Jiyong had pushed Daesung up against the wall of the entey way to his apartment and was kissing him frantically. He didn't know what possessed him to do it, one minute he was chatting and joking with him the next he had pinned Daesung against the wall and. smashed his lips onto his. 

Daesung had been surprised by this sudden action of being pinned against the wall and then kissed. He didn't kiss back at first but soon melted into the kiss. He wasn't expecting Jiyong to kiss him but it certainly wasn't unwelcomed. He'd had a crush on for a long time and often fantasised about being pounded into the mattress by him. 

Daesung moaned into the kiss and Jiyong took the opporunity to slip his tongue into Daesung's open mouth. He moved one hand to the back of Daesung's head to deepen the kiss, whilst the other made its way under his shirt. Jiyong moaned as he felt Daesung'd abs under his shirt, he always wanted to touch him like this and he was going to do it. 

Too soon for Jiyong's liking they had to break away for air. Daesung was breathing heavily and the sight made Jiyong hardened even more if that was even possible. He looked throughouly debauched, his hair was a mess, shirt untucked and lips slightly swollen from all the kissing. 

Jiyong leaned his forehead against Daesung's and asked "Do you want to continue?". Jiyong definitely did but he wasn't going to if Daesung didn't want to. Daesung nodded his head and without hesitation said "Yes, I-I want you". 

Jiyong smiled and kissed him again before pulling back and taking Daesung's hand. He led him into the bedroom and gently pushed him onto the bed. Jiyong climbed on top of Daesung and kissed him. They both moaned when they felt their erections touch through their now too tight jeans. 

Jiyong moved his hands up Daesung's shirt and began to undo the buttons. Daesung helped him by removing his arms from the shirt. Jiyong then kissed Daesung's neck causing him to gasp. He made his way down his chest taking his left nipple into his mouth teasing it until it was hard. He gave the right one the same treatment before kissing Daesung briefly on the lips. 

Jiyong moved his hand down the button of Daesung's jeans pausing to look up and silently ask is this ok?. Daesung lifted his hips up in answer and Jiyong removed his jeans along with his boxers. He moaned when he saw Daesung's cock spring free. It was long and thick, he tenatively leaned down and licked the head. Daesung moaned and Jiyong smirked. 

Jiyong then removed his own clothes whilst Daesung sat up to watch. As soon as he was naked, Daesung kissed him. He then broke the kiss and pushed Jiyong gently onto the bed before crawling in between his legs. He had never given anyone a blow job before and was unsure as what to do. 

Jiyong saw the hesistation and said "You don't have to do this if you don't want to". Daesung looked up and smiled "No I want to" he replied. " I really do" 

Daesung took the head of Jiyong's cock into his mouth. He wasn't as long as Daesung but he was quite thick. He made his way down slowly before pausing and going back up again. Jiyong knew this was his first blow job and it turned him on even more knowing his was the first. 

Jiyong knew he wasn't going to last if Daesung kept this up and so pulled him off his cock with a lewd pop. He pulled him back on top of him and kissed him hard leaving Daesung no room think he had done somethubg wrong. 

Jiyong broke the kiss and said "get on your hands and knees". Daesung turned around and got on his hands and knees. He felt a bit silly with his ass sticking out but Jiyong soon rubbed his down his back and he relaxed. 

Jiyong made his way down to his ass and parted his cheeks, groaning Daesung's hole was exposed. He leaned his head down and licked his tongue up Daesung's hole causing him to arch and moan. He tjen licked around the entirity of his hole getting it nice and wet. Jiyong then firmed up his tongue and pushed into Daesung and slowly fucking him on his tongue. 

He removed his head from Daesung's ass unable to take his moaning anymore. He grabbed the lube from his bed side drawer and slicked up his first finger. He pushed into Daesung slowly groaning at how tight he was. 

Daesung tensed at the intrusion, he hadn't done anything like this before with anyone. He had hoped Jiyong would be his first and now it was finally happening. Jiyong noticed him tensing and said "You've never done this before have you?" he asked. Daesung shook his head no in reply.

Jiyong rubbed his back and said "Don't worry I'll make you feel good". He slicked up a second finger and gently inserted it next the first. He continued to stretch him slowly for longer than he normally would as he wanted Daesung's first time to be as painless as possible. 

Once Daesung was fucking himself on his fingers he remoced them causing Daesung to whine at the loss. He then slicked up his aching cock, using more lube than he usually would. He straightned up, kissed Daesung's back and slowly pushed into the tight ring of muscles. 

Jiyong stilled once he was all the way in, trying not to cum from the tight wet heat around him. Daesung on the other hand felt like his ass was being split in two. He whimpered from the pain, Jiyong rubbed his back saying "It's ok, I won't move until you're ready"

After a few moments Daesung pushed back onto Jiyong's cock signalling him to move. Jiyong did so slowly thrusting in and out Daesung. Daesung moaned when he felt him hit his prostate. The pleasure far outweighing the pain.

"Harder" Daesung moaned, "Please go harder". Jiyong obliged and pounded into Daesung hitting his prostate dead on with every thrust. "Ohh you're so tight baby, you feel so good" he moaned. 

Daesung suddenly tensed and without any warning or being touched, came hard all over Jiyong's sheets and his chest. He moaned as his cock shot thick ropes of cum all over the place. 

Jiyong felt Daesung cumming and moaned when his ass clenched down on him hard. He thrust a few more times before stopping and cumming hard deep inside Daesung. He carefully pulled out so as not to jostle Daesung too much. 

He lay down beside Daesung who turned his head and looked at him. Jiyong moved closer and kissed him. Daesung shifted and put his head on Jiyong's chest. Jiyong wrapped his arms around him and stroked his nack slowly. 

This continued for awhile before Jiyong asked "Are you ok?". Daesung looked at him and replied "I'm fine apart from the fact that your cum is leaking out of my ass." 

Jiyong laughed at this and Daesung joined in before they both fell asleep. They'd worry about the mess tomorrow.


End file.
